


Camping

by Tosskah



Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Camping, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tosskah/pseuds/Tosskah
Summary: “We are not lost, Ty Lee! I know exactly where we are,” Azula insists.





	Camping

“We are  _not_  lost, Ty Lee! I know exactly where we are,” Azula insists.

“I’m all for an adventure!” Ty Lee replies, her way of saying, ‘We are completely lost’ without singeing her companion’s feelings. Azula chooses to ignore this, and casts a long glance at the trees around them.

“The perfect camp site is just over this hill,” the princess announces, her tone as confident as ever. 

“Okay!” Ty Lee beams, shouldering her back pack and following in the other girl’s tracks. Even if the campsite is ten hills away, she’s pleased that she gets to go on a wonderful nature hike with her girlfriend.

_Typical_ , Azula thinks to herself.  _We could be in the middle of a downpour, and her spirits wouldn’t be dampened._  The idea brings a smirk to her lips as she marches forward. As the princess stands at the summit of the grassy hill, she realizes the ‘perfect camp site’ is no where in sight. Her smirk folds into a flat line of discontent. Ty Lee is at her side an instant later, shielding her eyes against the sun and peering into the distance.

“Isn’t that it over there?” She asks cheerily, pointing vaguely to an area that looks identical to pretty much everything else.

Azula makes a show of considering that area, before declaring, “Yes! Just as I knew it would be.” Ty Lee’s reply is a knowing grin, and they walk on together.

“Wow!! Did you see that bird? It was…  _beautiful_!” The contortionist remarks dreamily. Azula raises a doubtful eyebrow.

“You said that about a bird ten minutes ago. And another one five minutes before that. They’re just birds.”

Ty Lee doesn’t seem to notice the fire bender’s exasperated tone. She’s too busy admiring their surroundings with a smile. “You’re right! They’re all so beautiful!” Azula can’t contain a quiet chuckle. Ty Lee always thinks everything is beautiful, or amazing, or fun or….great. The princess feels a small stab of jealousy that her companion can find joy in all the things she comes across, but it quickly turns into admiration. She is so wrapped up in her thoughts that she is a bit startled when her partner asks, “Is this it??”

The bender stops in her tracks and surveys the small clearing they’ve found themselves in. A small creek can be heard running nearby. There are plenty of shady trees to lounge under, and a decent amount of space to pitch their tent. It is utterly unfamiliar, and definitely not the place she has been trying to lead them to. Azula is torn. This is not the 'perfect campsite’. This is better. She glances at Ty Lee, who seems as chipper as ever. Does she know this is a different place…? Hmph.

“Ah!” Azula acknowledges, her reply coming just a second too late to be believable. “Yes, well done. This is it! See? Perfect, just like I told you it would be.”

“Gosh, Azula, you were right!” Ty Lee flops down in a patch of grass, giggling. “This is the perfect campsite!”

Azula gently sits next to her, offering a small smile and pulling her close. “Told you we’d find it.”


End file.
